My Cookies
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, namja menggemaskan yang sifatnya sangat tidak sesuai dengan umur dan tinggi badannya. Kim Taehyung, namja tampan yang menjadi playboy karena masa lalunya. Bagaimana Kisah mereka dengan Jungkook yang menggemaskan, Taehyung yang terlalu cuek dan orang orang di sekitar mereka? BxB YAOI VKook
1. prolog

My Cookies

.

.

.  
.

Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, si manis bergigi kelinci. Imut. Kekanakan. Pintar. Multitalent. Cengeng. Lucu. Menggemaskan. Dan segala macam prestasi yang ada padanya. Walaupun keliatannya sempurna, Jungkook juga punya kekurangan. Walaupun bertubuh besar dan tinggi dan mempunya fisik seperti anak seumurannya, sifat Jungkook terlalu polos dan seperti anak kecil. Hal itu membuat Jeon Seok Jin, kakak Jungkook dan Min Yoongi sepupu Jungkook menjadi extra protective pada Jungkook.

Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Namja playboy yang suka sekali berganti ganti pacar. Taehyung sebenarnya anak baik, dia juga setia, Dulu dia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi, namanya Kim Chungha. Namun sayangnya Chungha lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Julliard. Lalu, setelah putus dari Chungha, Taehyung berpacaran lagi dengan seorang pria bernama Chae Hocheol. Namun sayang saat itu Taehyung sudah berjanji dengan Hocheol akan masuk ke Senior High School bersama. Namun beberapa hari sebelum masuk ke Senior High School, Hocheol menghilang. Bahkan orangtuanya pun tidak ada di rumahnya. Taehyung sudah mencari kemanapun dan tidak bertemu. Dari situ Taehyung mulai menjadi playboy untuk melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

Bagaimana jika Jungkook yang menjadi murid baru di BigHit High School, menyukai Kim taehyung?

.

.

.

Hallooo ini cerita baru yang couplenya VKook, ditunggu ya hehe


	2. Chapter 1

MY COOKIES

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria imut bername tag Jeon Jungkook, turun ke ruang makan di lantai satu rumahnya dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi, eomma, appa, Jin hyung" sapanya sambil mencium pipi sang eomma, appa, dan juga hyung kesayangannya

"Selamat pagi Yoongi hyung yang cute"katanya lagi pada seorang pria cute berwajah malas dengan name tag Min Yoongi di seragamnya.

"selamat pagi kookie" Kata semua orang yang dia sapa tadi kecuali Yoongi. Lalu Jungkook duduk tepat di depan Jin yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Sudah siap untuk hari pertama sekolah hari ini?" tanya sang eomma. Jungkook mengangguk lucu dan bersemangat menyebabkan poninya juga ikut bergoyang

"Sudah siap eomma, Kookie tidak sabar untuk memulai hari pertama sekolah" kata Jungkook sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hari ini, namjoon akan mengantar kami bertiga eomma, appa" kata Jin sambil memeriksa handphonenya. Sang eomma dan appa mengangguk.

"Jadi hari ini kita berangkat dengan Namjoon hyung?" tanya Kookie sambil memandang Jin. Jin mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan

"Tidak apa apa kan Kookie?" tanya Jin. Kookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Jin dan Jeon eomma tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Jin, Yoongie dan Jungkook berangkat ke sekolah dengan Namjoon karena sata mereka selesai, pas sekali namjoon sampai di rumah mereka.

"Selamat pagi Namjoon hyung" sapa Jungkook saat masuk ke mobil Namjoon. Namjoon tersenyum mendengar sapaan Jungkook

"Selamat pagi Kookie" kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum emnunjukkan dimplenya dan mengusak kepala Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi Yoongie hyung" kata Namjoon

"pagi Namjoon" kata Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yoongi hyung jangan tidur lagi, nanti saat bangun dan sampai di sekolah, wajah Yoongi hyung jadi wajah seperti orang bangun tidur kan jelek" kata Jungkook. Jin dan Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja Kookie, wajah Yoongie hyung kan memang sudah begitu darisananya jadi kalau dia tidur ataupun tidak ya tidak ada bedanya" kata Namjoon. Yoongi mendengus dan menggeplak kepala Namjoon, Jin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sepupunya dan juga kekasihnya.

Ah, apa kalian mau tahu siapa cast yang ada di atas? Pertama adalah Jeon Jungkook, dia itu maknae keluarga Jeon, orangnya lucu, dan menggemaskan dengan gigi kelincinya, baik hati dan juga polos dan ramah. Jungkook memang sudah berumur 16 tahun. Namun hanya fisiknya saja yang berumur 16 tahun, after all, semua sifatnya yang menggemaskan malah membuatnya seperti anak berumur 10 tahun yang terjebak di dalam wujud pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang awet muda. Jungkook baru saja memasuki tahun pertamanya di BigHit High school, sedangkan kakaknya sudah memasuki tahun terakhir saat ini. Lalu cast berikutnya adalah Jeon Seokjin. Seokjin adalah kakak kandung Jungkook, Seokjin sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya di BigHit high school. Seokjin sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Kim Namjoon yang merupakan adik kelas yang satu tahun di bawahnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak Jin ada di bangku terakhir Junior High School hingga sekarang.

Lalu berikutnya adalah Min Yoongi. Yoongi adalah sepupu Seokjin dan Jungkook, sepupu dari ibu Seokjin dan Jungkook. Yoongi tinggal di rumah keluarga Jeon karena orang tua Yoongi sudah meninggal sejak Yoongi memsuki bangku senior high school, dan karena satu satunya kerabat Yoongi adalah keluarga Jungkook, jadilah Yoongi tinggal disana, dan nyonya Jeon juga sangat senang menerima Yoongi, karena Yoongi mirip sekali dengan mendiang kakaknya. Walaupun sifat Yoongi yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jin, mereka merupakan sepupu yang dekat karena umur mereka yang sama. Yoongi juga bekerja freelance bersama Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin, menjadi composer di salah satu agency terbesar di Korea. Yoongi juga memiliki affair dengan seorang pria tampan tapi juga bantet -lol- bernama Park Jimin, dimana Jimin adalah teman masa kecil Yoongi yang menyukai Yoongi sejak lama, bahkan Jimin sudah sering mengungkapkan perasaaannya pada Yoongi, tapi Yoongi hanya mengabaikannya. Dan anehnya, jimin tetap saja mengejar ngejar yang terakhir ada Kim Namjoon, kekasih Seok Jin. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak Namjoon kelas dua senior High School, Namjoon mempunyai pekerjaan freelance bersama Yoongi menjadi composer. Walaupun terkadang Namjoon dan Yoongi kurang akrab karena sifat Yoongi, Tapi Namjoon akan akrab dengan Yoongi saat mereka membicarakan project mereka dalam membuat lagu.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menuju papan pengumuman bersama Jin, Namjoon dan juga Yoongi. Mereka akan melihat dimana kelas baru mereka berada.

"Jungkook-ah" panggil seseorang dari belakang Jungkook. Jungkook, Jin, Namjoon dan Yoongi menengok

"ah, Mingyu-ya" kata Jungkook, saat melihat teman satu perjuangannya, Kim Mingyu.

"Jungkook ah, kita satu kelas loh, ayo kita ke kelas bersama. Eh? ada Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung. Selamat pagi hyung" kata Mingyu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Jin hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan Mingyu sambil membalasnya

"selamat pagi juga Mingyu, Hyung titip Kookie ya" kata Jin. Mingyu mengangguk

"Tenang saja hyung, aku akan menjaga Kookie dengan baik" kata Mingyu sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Yoongi mendengus, sementara Namjoon tertawa

"Sebenarny aku bingung mengapa Wonwoo mau denganmu" kata Yoongi. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hyung! Jangan begitu dong" kata Mingyu.

"Yang lebih aku penasaran lagi mengapa harus kau yang menjadi seme nya" kata Namjoon. Mingyu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus.

"seme itu apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Mingyu segera terdiam. Jin dan Yoongi mendeathglare Namjoon. Namjoon memandang Jin dan Yoongi takut.

"Aku tidak sengaja hyung, aku lupa" kata Namjoon. Mingyu hanya tertawa tertahan melihat Namjoon, Jin dan Yoongi. Jungkook memandang hyung hyungnya bingung

"Jadi Mingyu, Seme itu apa? Apa nama makanan?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Mingyu segera berhenti tertawa

"Eh? Seme? hm, aduh seme itu hmm" batah Mingyu sambil memberi kode kepada Jin

"Kookie, Kookie belum boleh tahu seme itu apa" kata Jin. Jungkook memandang Jin bingung, Jin tersenyum melihat raut wajah bingung Jungkook

"Kenapa memangnya hyung? Mingyu saja boleh tahu" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak adil karena teman yang satu line dengannya itu boleh tahu apa itu Seme

"Hm, begini Kookie, aduh bagaimana ya" kata Jimin.

"Kookie belum boleh tahu karena belum punya pacar" kata Yoongi. Jin menghebmbuskan nafasnya lega mendengar penuturan Yoongi

"Eoh?" kata Jungkook bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya menggemaskan, membuat beberapa pria yang sedang melihatnya gemas melihat Jungkook, namun mereka segera diam setelah diberi deathglare oleh Jin dan juga Yoongi

"Jadi Kookie tidak boleh tahu karena Kookie belum punya pacar?" tanya Jungkook. Jin tesenyum dan mengangguk. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Kookie juga mau punya pacar kalau begitu" Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis memamerkan gigi kelincinya

"Andweeeee" kata Jin dan Yoongi. Jungkook langsung memberengut dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut mendengar kata kata Jin dan Yoongi. Pemuda pemuda di sekitar Jungkook kembali mengangumi keimutan Jungkook ketika mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun mereka langsung kembali ke aktifitas semula ketika Yoongi dan Jin kembali memberikan deathglarenya. Namjoon dan Mingyu hanya menggeleng melihat ke posesifan Jin dan juga Yoongi.

"Wae? Kookie juga mau punya pacar kan biar tahu apa artinya seme" kata Jungkook lagi

"nanti saja Kookie memangnya Kookie mau pacaran dengan siapa" kata Namjoon

"Hmm.. dengan siapa ya? Kookie juga tidak tahu hyung" kata Kookie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jin, Yoongi, namjoon dan juga Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas" kata Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk lucu dan mengikuti Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sekejap menjadi populer di sekolah, padahal ini baru hari pertama Jungkook sekolah. Tidak Jungkook saja sih, Mingyu juga. Dan tentu saja, ini jadi tugas rutin Yoongi dan juga Jin untuk menjaga Jungkook.

Sekarang, Jin, Namjoon, Mingyu, Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Soonyoung dan juga Jihoon sedang duduk di bangku kantin berhubung sekarnag juga sedang jam istirahat.

"Ah Jungkook-ah, akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi" Kata Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Jungkook. Jungkook merenggut, dan jihoon, selaku sepupu jauh dan sekaligus kekasih Soonyoung segera menjitak kepala Soonyoung keras.

"Aduh, sakit kan Ji" kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap usap kepalanya.

"Mau Yoongi hyung saja yang menjitakmu hah?" Kata Jihoon kesal. Soonyong hanya menyengir. Jin dan yang lainnya kecuali Jungkook hanya geleng geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Soonyoung hyung kenapa sih suka cubit cubit pipi Kookie, kan sakit" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Soonyoung menahan diri untuk mencubit Jungkook karena deathglare dari kekasihnya.

"Sudah sudah, ayo makan makan" kata Namjoon. Lalu mereka mulai makan sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Yoongi hyung, sabtu nanti kan masih belum terlalu banyak tugas, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak mau" kata Yoongi. Jimin cemberut mendengarnya

"Yah kenapa hyung, kan sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua. Biasanya kita jalan selalu saja ada pengganggunya" kata Jimin kesal. Sementara Yoongi hanya ber hm hm ria.

"Hyungg ayolah" kata Jimin.

"Tidak mau Jimin. Aku mau tidur" kata Yoongi. Jimin cembetut mendengar Yoongi. Yang lain hanya tertawa dan geleng geleng kepala melihat Jimin dan Yoongi. Saat sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi, Jimin melihat sahabatnya, Kim taehyung. Taehyung segera menghampiri Jimin dan yang lainnya.

"hallo" kata taehyung sambil memamerkan rectangle smilenya

"Hallo Tae" kata Namjoon dan Jin. Yoongi dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya nyengir sambil memakan makanannya. Taehyung duduk tepat di depan Jungkook. Jungkook melihat Taehyung tanpa berkedip. Taehyung yang habis meminum minuman Jimin melihat Jungkook tepat di depannya.

"Eoh? siapa ini? imut sekali" kata Taehyung sambil memamerkan rectangle smilenya di depan Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam menatap Jungkook. Jin dan Yoongi sudah was was melihat Taehyung

'Kookie-ya jangan sampai jatuh cinta dengan Taetae' batin Jin.

"Annyeong hyung, aku Jeon Jungkook, hyung bisa panggil Kookie. Nama hyung siapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

"Nah Kookie, nama hyung Kim Taehyung, tapi kookie bisa panggil hyung Taehyung hyung" kata Taehyung

"kalau Kookie panggil taetae hyung boleh?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Lalu mengusap kepala Jungkook yang langsung di deathglare oleh Jin dan juga Yoongi. Tapi memangdasar Taehyung itu aneh, Taehyung malah diam saja.

"Boleh Kookie, Kookie boleh panggil hyung apa saja sesuka Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum senang

"Tae jangan berani ya" kata Yoongi dan Jin memperingatkan Taehyung

"Yah hyung kan aku tidak ngapa ngapain" kata Taehyung. Jungkook memandang taehyung dan kedua hyungnya bingung

"Jadi ini adikmu itu ya hyung" kata Taehyung. Jungkook segera menjawab kata kata Taehyung

"Iya hyung, Kookie adiknya Jin Hyung" kata Kookie sambil memamerkan senyum kelincinya pada Taehyung. Jin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan bingung. Pasalnya yang di tany akan Jin kenapa Jungkook jadi yang menjawab, padahal sudah jelas jelas Taehyung bertanya dengan embel embel hyung di belakangnya. Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat Jungkook

"Kookie lucu sekali ya haha" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menunduk malu di bilang lucu oleh Taehyung dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Jimin dan Soonyoung juga Mingyu tertawa melihat Jungkook, tapi mereka langsung berhenti ketika mendapatkan glare dari Jin, Yoongi dan juga Jihoon.

"Tae oppa" panggil sebuah suara, disana, Lee Eunji, kekasih Taehyung minggu ini, menghampiri Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum lalu berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Eunji.

"Nah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul sekalian. Kami pergi dulu ya. sampai jumpa" kata taehyung lalu pergi sambil memeluk Eunji.

"Wah wah entah ini sudah kekasih Taehyung yang ke berapa 2 minggu terakhir ini" kata Soonyoung

"Jadi Taetae hyung sudah punya pacar ya? Padahal Kookie mau jadi pacar Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan imut dan raut wajah sedihnya. Jin, Yoongi dan Jihoon yang mendengar kata kata Jungkook langusng membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwoya?" kata Jimin kaget

"Jadi kookie suka sama taetae?" tanya Soonyoung. Jungkook mengangguk imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"ANDWAEEEEE" kata Jin, Yoongi dan Jihoon yang langsung di perhatikan oleh anak anak di kantin.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hallooooo ini ff Kookie dan taetae kkk~~ entah kenapa jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook yang cute banget sumpah. Dia itu kayak anak umur 10 tahun yang terjebak di tubuh 19 tahun. kiyowo~~ kkk~~

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan review cerita ini kkk~~

Oh iya , buat **KYUMINJOONG** Terima kasih udah review hehe, karena kamu reviewnya ga log in jadi aku bales disini ya hehe. Terima kasih udah di review, dan aku setuju banget sama kamu. SI Jungkook itu emang kayak anak anak, mungkin dia versi dewasanya Mingyu haha.


	3. Chapter 2

My Cookies

.

.

.

Jungkook merenggut setelah kembali dari sekolah dan membuat nyonya Jeon kebingungan. Pasalnya anak bungsunya ini berangkat ke sekolah pagi tadi dengan semangat dan kembali ke rumah dengan lesu. Ketika bertanya pada Jin dan Yoongi mereka menjawab tidak tahu menau.  
Jin dan Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Kookie, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jin. Jungkook merenggut lucu.

"Kookie kesal hari ini hyung" kata Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Jin bingung melihat adiknya yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan bertampang lesu juga sedih.

"Jinnie hyung, Yoongi hyung, taetae hyung benar benar sudah punya kekasih ya" kata Jungkook. Jin dan Yoongi menghela nafas

'jadi kookie benar benar suka sama Taehyung' batin Jin dan Yoongi.

"Iya kookie Taehyung sudah punya kekasih" kata Jin sambil mengusap kepala adiknya. Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi hanya memandang Jungkook datar

"Kau suka sama Taehyung ya kook?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook menunduk malu dan mengangguk kecil. Jin dan Yoongi meringis dan saling berpandangan.

"Sudah kookie jangan sedih" kata Jin sambil membelai kepala Jungkook

"Kan masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik dari Taehyung" kata Jin. JUngkook menggeleng

"Tidak mauuu~ Kookie maunya sama taetae hyung" kata Jungkook

"wae? kan masih ada yang lebih baik dari Taehyung" Kata Yoongi. Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya

"Tidak mauuuuuu Kookie maunya bsama taetae hyung sajaaaa.. Kookie tidak mau yang lain. Maunya taetae hyung" kata Jungkook. Jin dan Yoongi menghela nafas

"Memangnya kenapa sih Kookie suka sekali dengan taehyung?" tanya Jin. Jungkook tersenyum malu malu dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang mana malah membuat Yoongi dan Jin gemas

"Taetae hyung tampan, lalu baik, lalu kalau taetae hyung tersenyum makin tampan" kata Jungkook. Yoongi dan Jin hanya geleng geleng melihatnya.

"Tapi Taehyung sudah punya kekasih. Kookie mau memangnya di bilang perebut kekasih orang?" tanya Jin. Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng

"shireo~ Kookie tidak mau~ Kookie kan anak baik kookie tidak mau jadi orang jahat" kata Jungkook. Jin dan Yoongi tertawa melihat Jungkook berceloteh.

"Kalau begitu Kookie tidak boleh mengharapkan Taehyung lagi" kata Jin. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih.

"Tapi kalau bertemu Taetae hyung, Kookie senang sekali. Terus di perut Kookie rasanya geli. Rasanya Kookie senang sekali, apalagi saat Taetae hyung tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kookie. Terus saat taetae hyung pergi bersama kekasihnya, rasanya dada Kookie sesak sekali hyung. hiks" kata Kookie kali ini diiringi isakkan ketika mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi.

"aigoo, ssttt ssstt sstt sudah sudah kookie uljima ne" kata Jin sambil menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Yoongi hanya melihat dan tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Jungkook tidak bertemu Taehyung sudah beberapa hari ini, dan terkadang membuat Jungkook sedih, jadi kali ini Jungkook pergi ke taman belakang sekolah sambil menggambar. Jungkook itu pintar menggambar. Jungkook juga suka memotret, hasil potretan Jungkook sangat bagus, terkadang Jungkook pergi dengan Yoongi untuk memotret. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya

"Wah gambarmu bagus juga, gambar siapa itu? gambarku ya?" tanya Taehyung yang ternyata duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook yang terkejut reflek menyembunyikan gambarnya dan melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya

"tae tae hyung" kata Jungkook kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya. Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook dan mengusak kepala Jungkook

"Jadi kookie, itu gambar siapa hm? gambar hyung ya?" tanya Taehyung lagi sambil tersenyum. Jungkook menunduk malu menyembunyikan merah di pipinya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

"wah bagus sekali, kookie jago menggambar ya" kata Taehyung, Jungkook menggeleng sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya

"Aniya taetae hyung, Kookie tidak jago menggambar, Yoongi hyung lebih jago menggambar." kata Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jungkook lagi.

"Tapi gambar Kookie juga bagus" kata Taehyung. Jungkook tertundukdan tersenyum malu

"gomawo hyung" cicitnya. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Taetae hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya danmembuat Taehyung tertegun. Taehyung memegang dadanya

'imut sekali' batinnya

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook

"ah? ah iya hyung hanya lewat saja tadi, terus melihat Kookie sendirian disini, jadi hyung menghampiri Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Taehyung.

"Tapi dimana Eunji noona?" tanya Jungkook lagi

"Eh? Eunji? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Taehyung

"Kan taetae hyung berpacaran dengan Eunji noona, kenapa tidak bersama Eunji Noona?" tanya Jungkook lagi, dan jika Taehyung sadar ada nada lirih di kata kata Jungkook saat menyebut Eunji pacar Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam sejenak

"ah, itu kami sudah putus" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget dan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Eh? hyung putus?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"kenapa taetae hyung putus dengan Eunji noona?" tanya Taehyung

"hm.. kenapa ya." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum jahil. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Ih taetae hyung kan Kookie tanyanya bener bener. Kok Taetae hyung malah becanda sih. Kookie kesel" kata Jungkook sambil berpangku tangan dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aigoo aigoo, lucu sekali sih kookie" kata taehyung sambil menggelitik dagu Jungkook. Jungkook tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Jungkook memegang dadanya. taehyung melihat Jungkook bingung

"Ada apa Kookie? ada yang sakit?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mendongak dan melihat Taehyung

"aniya Taetae hyung, Kookie tidak sakit tapi Kookie bingung" kata Jungkook, Taehyung memandang Jungkook bingung.

"Bingung kenapa Kookie?" tanya Taehyung

"Kookie bingung hyung, kenapa ya Kookie suka merasa sakit dan sesak di dada Kookie kalau melihat hyung berjalan dengan Eunji noona dan saat Taetae membahas Eunji noona, terus di perut Kookie rasanya meletup letup, terus geli dan Kookie senang sekali rasanya kalau melihat Taetae hyung dan saat Taetae hyung mengusap kepala Kookie" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam memandang Jungkook.

"Kookie, suka dengan hyung ya?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan pipi merahnya, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kookie suka dengan Taetae hyung tapi taetae hyung sukanya dengan Eunji noona" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menyeringai mendengar kata kata Jungkook.

"wah wah Kookie suka dengan hyung, hyung juga suka dengan Kookie" kata Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook. Jungkook mendongak dan tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya di hadapan Taehyung.

"Hyung juga suka dengan Kookie? Jadi hyung mau jadi kekasih Kookie?" tanya Jungkook senang. Taehyung tersenyum. Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, sebuah suara memanggil Taehyung

"Taehyungie hyung" panggil sebuah suara di belakang Taehyung. Taehyung menengok, dan melihat seorang pemuda manis dengan tag name Bambam di dadanya. Bambam menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluk Taehyung

"taehyungie hyung kemana saja, daritadi Bambam cari Taehyungie hyung ternyata disini dengan Kookie" kata Bambam lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya melihat Bambam dan Taehyung. Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca kaca.

"hyung, bambamie, Kookie pergi dulu ya, Jinnie hyung pasti mencari Kookie" kata Jungkook sambil berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya lalu segera pergi darisana. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandang kepergian Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

'dia menangis?' batin Taehyung

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung memeluk Mingyu.

"eh eh eh? Ada apa ini Kookie" kata Mingyu bingung

"hiks hiks hiks. Mingyuuuuu hiks" tangis Jungkook. Mingyu kelabakan sendiri dan menenangkan Jungkook.

"Aduh Jungkook sudah sudah jangan menangis" kata Mingyu menenangkan Jungkook. Teman teman Mingyu dan Jungkook di kelas memandang Jungkook bingung. Mereka menghampiri Jungkook dan juga Mingyu dengan bertanya tanya ada apa dengan Jungkook. Namun tak lama bel berbunyi

Kringgg kringgg kringgg

Semua siswa kembali ke bangkunya. Mingyu masih menenangkan Jungkook. Mr. Kim masuk ke dalam kelas, saat melihat siswanya memandang Mingyu dan Jungkook bingung

"ada apa dengan Jeon Jungkook, Kim Mingyu" kata

"ah, begini saem, Jungkook sedang tidak enak badan jadinya dia lemas sekali"kata Mingyu, mengangguk

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat bawa ke ruang kesehatan" kata . Mingyu mengangguk, lalu membawa Jungkook ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

"Kookie ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Mingyu

"Hiks hiks Mingyuuuuu~~ Taetae hyung jahat sekali hiks hiks, tadi katanya dia hiks dia suka sama kookie hiks hiks terus hiks hiks tadi hiks bambamie datang hiks lalu memeluk taetae hyung hiks hiks, Mingyuu~~ Taetae hyung hiks jahat hiks hiks" kata Jungkook sambil menangis lagi dengan muka yang memerah. Mingyu menenangkan Jungkook. Dan tak lama, Jin dan Yoongi muncul di depan pintu.

"Mingyu ada apa dengan Kookie?" tanya Jin panik. Jin segera menghampiri Jungkook dan Mingyu.

"Kookie, kookie ada apa? kenapa menangis Kookie" kata Jin sambil menangkup pipinya. Yoongi juga memandang Jungkook khawathir.

"Hyungg hiks, taetae hiks hyung hiks jahat sama kookie hiks huweeeee" kata Jungkook sambil terisak. Jin langsung panik melihat Jungkook menangis dan menenangkan Jungkook

"kookie memangnya ada apa dengan Taehyung" tanya Yoongi

"hiks hyung hiks kata taetae hyung hiks, bilang hiks kalau suka juga dengan Kookie hiks, tapi hiks tadi hiks hika Bambamie datang hiks terus peluk peluk taetae hyung hiks. Taetae hyung jahat hiks hiks. huweee hyung hiks hiks" kata Jungkook. Jin segera menenangkan Jungkook. Yoongi dan Mingyu hanya bisa memandang Jungkook prihatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sibuk memutar mutarkan handphonenya, sementara di depannya , Jimin sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Chim, Jungkook itu bagaimana orangnya" tanya Taehyung. Jimin melihat Taehyung bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba mennayakan Jungkook?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. aku hanya penasaran, kenapa dia polos sekali"kata Taehyung

"Jangan bilang kau mau menjadikan Jungkook korbanmu ya?" tanya Jimin sambil memicingkan mata sipitnya

"tidak. aku hanya penasaran" kata Taehyung.

"Penasaran kenapa?" tanya Jimin. taehyung mendengus.

"aku hanya bertanya bantet, kenapa kau cerewet sekali" kata Taehyung

"enak saja kau" kata Jimin smabil melempar bantal pada Taehyung. taehyung mendengus

"Sudah jawab sama chim" kata Taehyung

"Jungkook itu adik Jin hyung satu satunya. Jungkook itu di jaga baik baik oleh keluarga Jeon, bahkan Yoongi hyung dan Jihoon juga menjaga Jungkook baik baik. Dulu Jungkook pernah hilang di culik, jadilah dia benar benar di jaga dan di manjakan oleh keluarganya. Taoi walau di manja Jungkook tidak sombong, dia malah menjadi anak yang polos seusianya dan juga cengeng sih. Jungkook juga orang yang perasa dan peka. Makanya Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Jihoon dan yang lainnya benar benar menjaga Jungkook." Kata Jimin sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Taehyung terdiam.

"Yoongi hyung bilang sepertinya Jungkook suka denganmu Tae" kata Jimin sambil melirik Taehyung.

"aku tahu" kata Taehyung. Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Taehyung.

"Kau tidak menjadikan dia korbanmu kan Tae" kata Taehyung.

"menurutmu?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum idiot dan pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hallooooooooo aku kembali lagiii, maaf kalau disni buat Kookienya jadi tersiksa hikseu :"

Belakangan ini aku galau ngeliat chim chim, kenapa dia makin berUKE sekali sih hiks :" padahal saya Team Jimin Seme….

Oh iya, maaf kalau aku updatenya nggak bisa di prediksikan soalnya udah masuk kuliah dan sepertinya dosen dosennya killer hikseu :"

Dan, ini balasan review chap kemarin ^^

 **Michaelchildhood** : bener bangettttt Taehyung itu emang Playboy ck, kenapa Kookie mau ya smaa dia ckck. Terima kasih juga udah review ^^

 **Homin lover** : hehe ini sudah di next ^^ Kookie emang menggemaskan hehe.. cute banget dia mah. Terima kasih juga udah review ^^

 **Vkook naena** : aku setujuuuu aku juga mau gituin kookie dia menggemaskan banget soalnyaaa kkk ~ Terima kasih juga udah review ^^

 **VKookKookV** : kkk Kookie menggemaskan banget hehe.. iya bener tuh jangan terlalu protek juga kalau polosnya polos banget mah malah bahaya sama bikin pusing. Terima kasih juga udah review ^^

 **Emma** : Ini sudah di lanjut hehe, iya Kookie emang ugh banget haha. Terima kasih juga udah review ^^

 **Tataechu** : Kookie emang imut kkk~ Kalau tae tae mainin Jungkook nanti taetaenya aku bakar/? Ahha/ Terima kasih juga udah review ^^

 **Hirahirama** : Kookieku terlalu polos hikseu:" kkk~ Terima kasih juga udah review ^^


	4. Chapter 3

My Cookies

.

.

.  
.

Jungkook berjalan ke lapangan basker indoor dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hari ini harusnya Jungkook sudah pulang dari jam 3 sore. Jadi Jungkook bisa main main atau tidur di rumahnya. Dan berhubung besok libur, Jungkook juga berencana untuk movie marathon malam ini. Tapi, yang ada Jungkook malah di tinggal Jin pergi dengan temannya karena kelompok Jin akan menjadi kelompok pertama dalam ujian praktek. Lalu Jungkook juga harus menunggu Yoongi yang bermain basket di lapangan indoor. Jadilah sekarang Jungkook yang bosan menunggu Yoongi di perpustakaan tadi,pergi menghampiri Yoongi di lapangan indoor. Jungkook membuka pintu lapangan indoor perlahan, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Disana ada Yoongi dan teman teman basketnya, juga Mingyu yang termasuk anggota tim basket disana sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan

"Yoongi hyung" panggil Jungkook sambil berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi dan temen temannya menengok ke arah Jungkook.

"Kookie? Tunggu sebentar ya Kookie" kata Yoongi. Yoongi membuka baju basketnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus ganti yang di bawa. Jungkook mengangguk imut. Mingyu menghampiri Jungkook

"Kook, besok itu Myungho bakalan jadi anak baru disini" kata Mingyu.

"Myungho?" tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan mengundang tampang kagum anak anak basket disana dan dihadiahi glare oleh Yoongi

"Xu Myunghao, teman kita itu loh yang dulu tinggal di dekat rumah Yoongi hyung yang dulu" kata Mingyu. Jungkook menatapo Mingyu bingung

"Yang suka dance sama Kookie itu loh, masa Kookie lupa? yang suka main bareng sama Kookie, Mingyu sama Eunwoo. Cha Eunwoo" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kookie ingat Eunwoo tapi Kookie lupa Myungho" kata Jungkook. Mingyu dan Yoongi menghela nafas. Lalu Mingyu mengambil handphonenya dan menunjukkan foto Jungkook, Mingyu, Eunwoo dan juga Myungo

"Ini loh Kook" kata Mingyu. Kookie mengerutkan keningnya

"Ah, Myungho yang itu hehe Kookie sudah ingat" kata Jungkook sambil nyengir dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan, dan sekali lagi para anak anak basket disana mengangumi Jungkook dan di akhiri dengan glare Yoongi.

"Iya, sudah ingat kan?" tanya Mingyu. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Sudah sudah ayo pulang Kook, katanya mau mampir ke supermarket" Kata Yoongi sudah memakai jaket dan juga tasnya. Jungkook mengangguk imut.

"Hyung aku ikut, sebentar aku ganti baju dulu" kata Mingyu. Yoongi mendengus dan Mingyu segera mengganti bajunya. Tanpa mereka sadari, Taehyung ada disana setelah bermain basket dan Jungkook tidak menyadari Taehyung sama sekali. Sedaritadi Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak berkedip.

"Nah ayo hyung kookie, Hyungdeul chingudeul kami pulang duluan ya" katya Mingyu pada teman temannya. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari lapangan Indoor diikuti tatapan intens Taehyung pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook, Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Mingyu, Jihoon dan juga Soonyoung sedang berkumpul di rumah keularga Jeon.

"Ah kapan sih Wonwoo hyung kembali, Myungho saja sudah kembali kesini besok, kenapa sih Wonwoo hyung tidak kembali kembali, kan aku kasihan disini kalian semua ada pasangannya" Kata Mingyu. Yoongi dan Jihoon mendengus. Soonyoung, Namjoon, Jin dan Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar kata kata Mingyu.

"IH, Mingyu nanti Kookie tidak ada temannya" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ish tapi kan aku juga rindu dengan Wonwoo hyung" kata Mingyu kesal. Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"sudah sudah kalian ini benar benar deh. Yak Mingyu, aku kasih tahu ya, lusa saat masuk sekolah, kau akan mendapat kejutan dari Myungho" Kata Jin. Mingyu menatap Jin bingung

"Apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu penasaran

"Namanya kejutan kenapa kau bertanyab sih dasar bodoh" kata Jihoon. Mingyu mendengus kesal mendengar kata kata Jihoon.

"Sudah sudah kalian ini benar benar deh, sudah kita nonton saja, Namjoonie, coba setel filmnya" kata Jin. Namjoon mengangguk dan menyetel film yang akan mereka tonton untuk menghabisi liburan mereka.

.

.

.

Mingyu, Jungkook, dan Myungho duduk di kantin bersama Yoongi dan Jin. Mereka menunggu Namjoon, Jimin, Soonyoung dan juga Jihoon yang belum muncul.

"Myungho-ya kau makin imut saja sih, aduhh aku jadi gemas" kata Jin sambil menatap Myungho lucu dengan mata besarnya. Myungho tersenyum kecil

"Terima kasih gege, hehe Kookie juga makin imut, dan gege makin cantik, Yoongi gege juga semakin imut" kata Myungho. Jin dan Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nah itu dia mereka" kata Jin sambil menatap ke arah belakang Jungkook, Mingyu dan Myungho. Mingyu, Myungho, dan juga Jungkook menoleh ke belakang.

"Wah jun juga sudah kembali kesini ya" kata Yoongi.

"W-wo-wonwoo hyung?" kata Mingyu kaget. Lalu tersenyum senang dan berdiri memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Mingyu pelan. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kan Kookie jadi sendirian" kata Kookie, yang lain tertawa melihat Jungkook. Wonwoo mengusap kepala Jungkook pelan

"Tenang saja Kookie, hyung tidak akan mengambil Mingyu kok dari Kookie, Kookie ambil saja nih si hitam satu ini" kata Wonwoo, Mingyu mendengus, sementara Jungkook dan yang lain tertawa mendnegarnya.

'dasar sama pacar sendiri aja begitu. awas saja nanti' batin Mingyu

"Sudah sudah ayo kita makan aku sudah lapar" kata Yoongi. Akhirnya mereka semua duduk dan mulai memesan makanan.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu beberapa makanan Taehyung muncul dan duduk di samping Jimin, yang selisih dua bangku dari hadapan Jungkook.

"Halo semua" kata Taehyung. Jimin dan Taehyung ber high five dan Yoongi, Jin juga Jihoon menatap Jungkook khawathir.

"Kenalkan ini tae, Jeon Wonwoo, sepupunya Jin hyung, terus ini Xu Myungho, teman Mingyu dan Jungkook, yang satu lagi Wen Junhui kekasihnya" kata Jimin.

"Halo, aku Kim Taehyung teman sehidup sematinya Jimin." kata Taehyung. jimin mendengus dan menggeplak kepala Taehyung

"Enak saja, aku tidak mau punya teman sehidup semati depertimu" kata Jimin. taehyung hanyta nyengir, lalu Taehyung memandang Wonwoo yang hanya memandang Jimin juga Taehyung datar.

"Taehyung hyung jangan melihat Wonwoo hyung seperti itu, Wonwoo hyung itu kekasihku" kata Mingyu sambil memeluk pundak Wonwoo.

"Wah wah santai Mingyu aku kan hanya mencari persamaan antara dia dengan Jin hyung" kata Taehyung

"ada persamaan Wonwoo dengan Yoongi hyung dan Jihoon" kata Jun. Taehyung menatap jun bingung

"Sama sama anarkis dan tsundere" kata Jun, dan

pluk

plul

pluk

tiga lemparan sosis, kentang dan juga roti pada kepala Jun dari Wonwoo, Jihoon dan juga Yoongi. Semua disana tertawa melihatnya, sementara Jun malah bermodus pada Myungho. Myungho yang polosnya mirip mirip seperti Jungkook mengusap ngusap kepala Jun.

"Aku akui itu Jun" kata Taehyung. Jin memperhatikan Jungkook sedraritadi, sejak keatangan taehyung Jungkook hanya diam, dan tertawanya juga berbeda. Tiba tiba, Taehyung mengeluarkan cupcake coklat dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

"Kookie hyung dengar Kookie suka cupcake coklat, ini untuk Kookie" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum mentaap Jungkook. Jungkook menatap cupcake coklat di hadapannya, dan disana ada cap toko kue favorit Jungkook. Jungkook memandang Jin dan juga Yoongi. Lalu dengan ragu ragu Jungkook mengambil cupcakenya. Jimin memandang Taehyung bingung.

'ada yang aneh dengan alien satu ini, dia tidak pernah memberikan apapun pada kekasih kekasihnya sebelumnya bahkan jika makan di kantin saja, mereka memesan sendiri sendiri' batin Jimin sambil memandang Taehyung aneh.

"Terima kasih hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"sama sama Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan memakan kembali makanannya. Jin hanya menghela nafas.

'Kookie-ya, hyung mohon jangan sampai jatuh terlalu dalam dengan Taehyung' batin Jin.

"Taehyung, ikut aku sebentar" kata Yoongi lalu langsung berdiri dan pergi. Taehyung memandang yang lain bingung dan juga memandang Jimin bingung. Jimin menggedikkan bahunya. Lalu Taehyung berdiri dan mengikuti arah Yoongi pergi tadi. Jin memandang Yoongi dan Taehyung khawathir. Jin lalu memandang Jimin. Jimin mengangguk dan mengikuti Taehyung juga Yoongi.

"Tenang saja Jinnie, Yoongi pasti hanya memperingatkan" kata Namjoon. Wonwoo, Jun dan Myungho memandang Jin bingung.

"kookie, myungho bisa belikan hyung ice cream? ini, hyung sekalian belikan" kata Jihoon memberikan uang pada Jungkook dan Myungho. Jungkook dan Myungho tersenyum senang dan mengangguk, lalu Jungkook dan Myungho pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan setelah mereka pergi, Jin langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jun dan juga Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Saat ini Taehyung dan Yoongi sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kau tidak menjadikan Jungkook targetmu kan hyung" kata Yoongi sambil menatap tajam Taehyung. Taehyung terdiam

"Wah wah tumben sekali hyung kepo ingin mengetahui siapa targetku" kata Taehyung santai.

"Karena belakangan ini kau mendekati Jungkook, dan aku rasa kau sudah tau kalau Jungkook menyukaimu, dan aku tidak ingin Jungkook kau sakiti" kata Yoongi.

"dan aku yakin setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan waktu itu, kami berusaha tidak membahas tentang mu pada Jungkook, dan Jungkook juga sepertinya sudah melupakanmu, dan dengan kau yang memberikan cupcake pada Jungkook, bukannya seperti kau memberikan harapan pada Jungkook" kata Yoongi lagi

"Aku tidak menjadikan Jungkook targetku, aku suka dengan Jungkook karena dia menggemaskan" kata Taehyung. Yoongi menatap Taehyung tajam

"Suka? Suka sebagai apa" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tidak tahu. dan jika aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin membertahukannya padamu hyung" kata taehyung. Yoongi mendengus.

"Jangan berani beraninya menjadikan Jungkook itu targetmu berikutnya Taehyung" kata yoongi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Taehyung memandang kepergian Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jadi kau benar benar suka dengan Jungkook ya Tae" kata Jimin yang muncul di belakang taehyung. taehyung tersenyum kecil dan berbalik

"Kita sudah bersahabat dari kau belum mengejar Yoongi hyung dan hingga kau tinggal menentukanm detik detik menjadi kekasih Yoongi hyung. Kurasa kau sangat mengerti aku Jimin" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum sedikit.

"Kuharap kau tidak menjadikan Kookie mainanmu Tae" kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan senyum di bibirnya.

'Tae aku harap kau berubah dan memandang bahwa tidak semua pri amaupun wnaita seperti mantan kekasihmu dulu' batin Jimin

'yang aku tahu Jungkook itu tulus menyukaimu dan terlihat dari matanya' batin jimin lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook kembali mendengus entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Jin dan Yoongi sedang ada pertemuan antara seluruh siswa tingkat akhir. Jimin dan Soonyoung sedang latihan lomba untuk lomba dance, Mingyu sedang jalan jalan bersama Wonwoo, Jun dan juga Myungho, sedangkan Jihoon dan Namjoon harus ke agency mereka karena ada lagu yang harus di bahas dan Yoongi akan menyusul nanti setelah pertemua nanti, dan nanti Jungkook akan pulang dengan Jin.

Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya kesal. Jungkook meletakkan dagunya di meja dengan alas tangannya. Lalu memandang buku di hadapannya bosan. Tiba tiba seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya

"Taehyung hyung?" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum.

"Sedang apa disini Kookie?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hm, sedang menunggu Jin hyung, Taehyung hyung" Kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk

"Eh kenapa kookie tidak memanggil Taetae hyung lagi?" tanya Taehyung,

"EH? Ah, itu, aniya nanti tidak enak dengan Bambamie" kata Jungkook sambil menunduk. Taehyung tersenyu, senyum tulus untuk jungkook.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Kenapa tidak enak dengan Bambam?" tanya Taehyung

"Itu, karena Bambamie kan kekasih Taehyung hyung" kata Jungkook sambil menunduk lagi.

"aniya Kookie, hyung sudah putus dengan Bambam" kata taehyung. jungkook mendongak dan menatap taehyung kaget

"Eh? putus?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk

"Wae?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa

"Hm, kenapa ya, mungkin karena hyung sudah bosan" kata Taehyung. jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan membelalakkan matanya.

"Hyung jahat sekali kan kasihan bambamie" kata Jungkook.

"Hyung punya banyak kekasih ya? eh ani ani, bukan kekasih, tapi mantan kekasih" kata jungkook. taehyung mengangguk

"hyung jahat sekali kala sepert itu, dulu, Minhyuk menangis karena putus dengan kakak kelas yang bernama Taehyung , Kookie baru ingat kalau kakak kelas yang dia maksud itu hyung, eum, waktu itu juga Kookie melihat Eunji noona menangis sambil marah marah, karena hyung juga pasti, lalu Kookie melihat bambamie menangis, Kookie kira karena ada apa ternyata karena hyung juga" kata Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. taehyung sedikit terkekeh.

"Kenapa hyung malah tertawa" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng

"Habis bagaimana ya Kookie, hyung bingung sih, hyung mencari seseorang yang menggemaskan seperti Kookie, dan baik hati seperti Kookie" kata Taehyung. Kookie membelalakkan matanya

"EH? Kookie?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau Kookie saja yang menjadi kekasih Hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

"KOOKIE?" kata Jungkook lagi heboh. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jungkook,

"Iya Kookie, Jeon jungkook yang imut dan menggemaskan yang ada di hadapan hyung" kata Taehyung.

"Tidak mau" kata Kookie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung sedikit kaget

"eh? kenapa memangnya?" tanya Taehyung

"Karena hyung jahat, nanti hyung putusin Kookie lagi seperti hyung putusin Bamabamie, Minhyukkie dan Eunji noona" kata Jungkook.

"bagaimana kalau hyung berjanji?" tanya Taehyung

"Tidak mau, hyung bisa saja bohong" kata Kookie

"aniyaa, kalau hyung bohong Kookie boleh laporin hyung pada Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung" kata taehyung

"lalu nanti Yoongi hyung bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook

"ya nanti Yoongi hyung bisa marahin hyung" kata Taehyung

"ah aniyaaa, tetap saja hyung dan Kookie putus" kata Jungkook. taehyung tersenyum

'memang anak pintar ya, pemikirannya bahkan jauh kedepan' batin Taehyung

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dong biar Kookie mau jadi kekasih hyung?" tanya Jungkook

"kookie tidak tahu" kata Jungkook polos

"jadi Kookie tidak mau jadi kekasih hyung ya? katanya kookie suka sama hyung" kata Taehyung dengan nada sedih. Jungkook buru buru menggeleng dan memandang Taehyung oanik

"Bukan begitu taetae hyung, Kookie memang suka dengan taetae hyung tapi taetae hyung kan suka putusin kekasih taetae hyung, kookie tidak mau" kata Jungkook

"jadi kookie tidak percaya dengan hyung" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Taehyung tersenyum sedikit

"Bagaimana kalau hyung akan menunjukkan kalau hyung juga suka dan serius dengan Kookie?" tanya Taehyung

"menunjukkan pada Kookie?" tanya Jungkook.

"iya hyung akan membuktikan pada Kookie kalau hyung juga suka Kookie dan akan setia pada Kookie" kata Taehyung. jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Oke kalau begitu hyung" kata Jungkook dengan bunny smilenya. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Hyung sayang sekali dengan Kookie" kata Taehyung. jungkook tersenyum mendengar kata kata Taehyung

"Kookie juga" kata Jungkook. Dan sekarang Taehyung yang tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

'Jeon Jungkook. Mungkin aku akan melawan masa laluku, semoga kau tidak seperti mereka.' batin Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: halooooo, astaga ini chap terpanjang buat fanfic ini hehe, maafkan ke typoannya ya.. sumpah ini aku lagi pusing jadi kayaknya ada editan yang ke skip hehe

Ada yang udah liat mixtape Yoongi? OMG I'M FALLING IN LOVE TO HIM. SERIOUSLY! HE'S DAMN HOT! Dia keren banget, ssangnamja banget. Selama ini aku suka jadiin dia ukenya chim chim, dan ternyata dia bisa se manly itu, aku jadi pengen buat dia jadi Seme dan chim chim jadi Uke, tapi masih belum dapet feelnya.

Dan mixtape dia itu, Yoongi's style banget sumpah. Aku seneng banget sama rap dia. dia keren banget. Pas tadi pagi nemu link dari fanbase yang share, aku langsung download di kampus, untung aja masih pagi jado wi-fi di kampus ga lemot hehe..

Dan, mungkin ff ini ga akan panjang panjang mungkin 5 atau 6 chap dan alurnya bakalan lebih cepat. Maafkan akuuu~~

Ok sekarang saatnya balesin review.

 **nitanit** : Aku juga percaya kok dia seme hikseu :" Soalnya astaga aku bener bener deh kadang mikir suga tuh cute banget tapi pas di mv agust d astaga aku khilaf hehe.

 **vkook naena** : hallo, hehe, disni Kookienya sudah aku kurangi keuculannya biar kamu ga diabetes dan jadi pedopil hehe

 **rrriiieee** : hmm, dulu waktu aku smp atau sma gitu aku pernah baca artikel ada anak umurnya tuh udah 20 , pinter tapi kelakuannya bener bener masih kayak anak umur 10 tahun polos gitu, dan katanya itu karena dia terlalu di jaga, jadi dia agak susah untuk nangkep hal hal dewasa. Dia bisa nangkep, ngerti tapi agak susah. begitu. ^^

 **VKookKookV** : Kookie emang menggemaskan hehe... sudah terjawab kok di chap ini siapa Kookienya hehe ^^

 **Tayhyung** : hehe, Kookie memang menggemaskan. Taehyungnya ga duain Kookie, hehe seenggaknya untuk saat ini hehe

 **funf** : hallo terima kasih sudah review, hehe.. iya maafin aku sama ketypoannya dan itu fatal banget, kayaknya itu ke skip waktu aku edit, dan itu aku nulisnya di kampus dan temen aku sambil ngajak ngobrolin Bon Voyage, hehe, terima kasih udah di kasih tau hehe

 **Homin lover** : hehe, ini Kookienya udah ga di gantungin hehe malah Taetae yang di gantungin hehe

 **springyeol** : hehe iya bener banget seme seme itu suka seenaknya pas di tinggalin abru nyesel hehe

 **Elena** : hehe, iya sunat aja taetaenya barengan sana **Springyeol** -ssi hehe

 **emma** : hehe iya Kookie kan perasa jadi Kookie udah tahu hehe


	5. Chapter 4

MY COOKIES

.

.

.

.

.

Jin dan Yoongi sedang berkumpul di kamar Jin, mereka sedang membicarakan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung

"Jadi hyung sudah bilang pada Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi. Jin mengangguk sambil membalas pesan Namjoon.

"Ternyata tebakanmu benar Yoongi, Taehyung benar benar mengatakannya pada Kookie" kata Jin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Jimin yang mengatakannya padaku sebenarnya" Kata Yoongi

"Jimin?" tanya Jin sambil meletakkan handphonenya. Yoongi mengangguk

"aku tahu Jimin mengikutiku saat aku bicara dengan Taehyung dan setelahnya dia dan taehyung berbicara dan aku tidak tahu mereka bicara apa, lalu jimin nenemuiku dan dia bilang aku harus melakukan itu." kata Yoongi. Jin mengangguk

"aku setuju saja sih, benar juga apa yang Jimin bilang" kata Jin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Lalu kookie bilang apa sama hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dia bilang kenapa harus di buktikan kalau Taehyung suka sama dia? Dia bilang dia juga mau punya pacar" Kata Jin. Yoongi tertawa

"Dia terlalu polos, aku jadi stress" kata Jin sambil mengusap wajahnya. Yoongi menepuk bahu Jin

"Tenang saja, Jimin bilang, Kookie pasti bisa membuat Taehyung bertobat karena sepertinya Taehyung tertarik dengan Kookie, dan tertariknya itu berbeda dengan apa yang biasa dia lakukan pada kekasih sementaranya dulu" kata Yoongi. Jin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Taehyung sudah ada di depan rumah keluarga Jeon lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Ting Tong

Taehyung memencet bel kediaman keluarga Jeon. Tak lama, nyonya Jeon membukakan pintu.

"Selamat pagi ahjumma" kata Taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya. Nyonya Jeon tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi" kata Nyonya Jeon

"Saya Kim Taehyung, seniornya Jungkook, saya kesini ingin mengajak Jungkook berangkat ke sekolah bersama" kata Taehyung dengan rectangle smilenya

"Wah temannya Kookie ya, silahkan masuk Taehyung, ditunggu sebentar ya, Kookie nya sedang sarapan" kata nyonya Jeon. Lalu Taehyung masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan oleh nyonya Jeon.

"Namjoon ya eomma?" Tanya Jin saat melihat nyonya Jeon kembali ke ruang makan. Nyonya Jeon menggeleng.

"Jimin?" Kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya. Nyonya Jeon juga menggeleng kali ini sambil memandang anak bungsunya. Jin dan Yoongi menyerengit bingung

"Kookie, didepan ada teman kookie mencari kookie" kata nyonya Jeon. Jungkook yang sedang menghabiskan susunya segeran meneguk susunya dan memandang nyonya Jeon bingung.

"Teman Kookie? siapa? Mingyu?" tanya Jungkook. Nyonya Jeon menggeleng

"Bukan, namanya Taehyung katanya dia mau mengajak Kookie berangkat bersama" kata Nyonya Jeon

"Taetae hyung?" kata Jungkook. Jin dan yoongi berpandangan satu sama lain. Jungkook segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju Taehyung

"Taehyung itu siapa" kata tuan Jeon pada Jin dan Yoongi

"dia, senior kookie di sekolah appa" kata Jin

"dia temannya Jimin" kata Yoongi. Sementara tuan jeon memandang putranya dan juga keponakannya menyelidik. Jin dan Yoongi segera melanjutkan sarapannya mengalihkan pandangan dari tuan Jeon.

.

.

.

"Teaetae hyung" kata Jungkook. taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Taetae hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Jungkook, taehyung tersenyum lalu menguspa bekas susu pada sekitar bibir Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook memerah.

"tentu saja mengajak Kookie, calon pacarku berangkat bersama" kata Taehyung

"Berangkat bersama?" tanya jungkook. taehyung mengangguk

"Mau kan kookie?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk senang.

"Mau hyung, sebentar ya Kookie ambil tas dulu" kata Jungkook. taehyung mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala jungkook.

Jungkook memasuki ruang makan dengan senyum lebar, Nyonya Jeon, tuan Jeon, Jin dan juga Yoongi memandang Jungkook bingung. Jungkook mengambil tasnya dan mencium pipi tuan dan nyonya Jeon.

"Eomma, appa, Jin hyung, Yoongi hyung, kookie berangkat duluan ya dengan taetae hyung" kata Jungkook dan segera pergi dari ruang makan. Tak lama, Jin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan

"KOOKIE ANDWAE JANGAN PERGI DENGAN TAEHYUNG!" Kata jin dan Yoongi. Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon hanya bisa memandang kedua anaknya bingung dan geleng geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Jungkook tersenyum senang. Mingyu dan juga myungho hanya menatap Jungkook aneh. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang di kantin menunggu para hyung hyung datang untuk istirahat

"Kookie kau kenapa sih" kata Mingyu. myungho mengangguk

"Aku senang sekali, oh iya kau belum cerita ya, tadi pagi taetae hyung menjemputku di rumah" kata Jungkook senang.

"Lalu kami berangkat ke sekolah bersama hehe hanya berdua" kata Jungkook senang dengan senyum kelincinya. Mingyu dan Myungho saling berpandangan bingung.

"Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung tidak melarang kalian?" Kata Mingyu.

"Hng? Sebenarnya aku langsung kabur dengan taetae hyung hehe" kata Jungkook dengan cengiran kelincinya. Mingyu dan Myungho menggeleng melihat Jungkook. Tak lama mereka mengobrol datanglah para hyung hyung mereka.

Jin dan Yoongi duduk tepat di kanan kiri Jungkook. Mingyu dan Myungho yang ada di depan Jungkook memandang dua seniornya itu bingung.

"Ada apa dengan hyungdeul" kata Mingyu

"Menjaga kookie dari taehyung" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu memandang kekasihnya bingung.

"Mereka berangkat bersama tadi pagi dan mereka berdua kecolongan"kata Wonwoo sambil menunjuk Taehyung,jungkook, jin dan juga yoong. Mingyu mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya.

Selama makan siang, suasana canggung dan panas yang dibuat Jin dan Yoongi membuat yang lain tidak nyaman, dan yang lain hanya mempercepat makan emreka dan saling berbicara dengan kode mata.

takk

Yoongi meletakkan sumpitnya

"Kim Taehyung! Jangan bawa bawa Jungkook seenaknya saja seperti tadi pagi" kata Yoongi. Jin mengangguk. Taehyung mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Maaf deh hyung, habis hyung kan tadi tidak ada" kata Taehyung. Jimin tertawa melihat taehyung yang tiba tiba tidak berani berbicara. Namun setelah Yoongi meliriknya tajam, Jimin langsung. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa geleng geleng melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan ini, Taehyung mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook. Jungkook tentu saja senang, namun Jungkook harus menekan kesenangannya itu karena peringatan dari Yoongi dan juga Jin. Tadinya Jungkook menolak dan akan mengambek dengan Yoongi dan Jin. Namun, nyonya Jeon menasihati Jungkook, bahwa kedua hyungnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk jungkook, dan mengetes apakah Taehyung benar benar mencintai Jungkook, maka akhirnya Jungkook mengikuti apa kata Yoongi danJin. Walau kadang Jungkook suka curi curi waktu ataupun curi curi kesempatan untuk kabur dari kedua hyung kesayangannya.

Saat ini, Yoongi dan Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Jeon. Mereka baru saja pulang berkencan.

"Hyung, sampai kapan hyung mau mengetes Taehyung?" tanya Jimin sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Yoongi yang sedang memandang ke jendela, beralih melihat Jimin

"Menurtumu sampai kapan?" tanya Yoongi.

"aku kan bertanya hyung kenapa kau balik bertanya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Untung saja Jimin tidak lihat

"aku kan bertanya, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi kesal.

"Menurutku sudahi saja hyung" kata Jimin mengalah. Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yoongi

"Karena menurutku, Taehyung benar benar sudah mencintai Jungkook" kata Jimin. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nanti kau bicarakan dengan Jin hyung" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk dan mengusak kepala Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya hyung, ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melihat apa Taehyung benar benar mencintai Jungkook" kata Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung.

"apa?" kata Yoongi.

"Yang aku dengar, Chungha akan bersekolah di sekolah kita selama 3 bulan" kata Jimin. Yoongi menyerengitkan alisnya bingung

"Chungha?" tanya Yoongi bingung. Jimin mengangguk

"Iya, dia mantan kekasih Taehyung yang meninggalkan Taehyung ke Julliard" kata Jimin

"ah, iya aku lupa, kau kan perna ? tapi buat apa dia kesini?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya

"Entahlah, hanya itu yang aku dengar" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"jadi maksudmu kita lihat apakah taehyung lebih memilih Jungkook ataukah Chungha?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin kembali mengangguk.

"nah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Taruhan?" kata Yoongi

"iya taruhan. Menurutmu siapa yang akan dipilih Taehyung? Chungha atau Jungkook" kata jimin. Yoongi mendengus lalu melipat tangannya dan memandang jalanan lagi

"apa hadiahnya?" tanya Yoongi

"3 permintaan mutlak?" kata Jimin. Yoong terlihat berfikir

"ah tidak mau, setelah aku pikir pikir, kau pasti menang. Aku kan tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Taehyung" kata yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin tertawa mendengarnya dan menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah keluarga Jeon, lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada Yoongi.

"Yah sayang sekali hyung ku sudah tahu rencanaku" kata Jimin sambil tertawa. Yoongi mendengus lalu mencubit pinggang Jimin.

"Sudah aku mau masuk saja. Terima kasih hari ini Jimin" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Jimin mengangguk dan juga ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah pagi ini sangat ramai, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berangkat bersama  
menyerengit bingung melihat sekolah mereka ramai seperti ini.

"Jungkook, Taehyung hyung" panggil sebuah suara, disana ada Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jun dan juga Myungho. Mereka menghampiri Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

"Ada apa sih ramai ramai seperti ini" kata Taehyung

"katanya ada anak pindahan dari Juliard kesini untuk pertukaran selama tiga bulan" kata Mingyu. taehyung tersentak

"Juliard? wah keren sekali tapi kenapa dia mau bertukar dengan sekolah kita ya" kata Jungkook. Mingyu mendengus

"Sekolah kita kan juga sekolah internasional" kata Mingyu, Jungkook hanya nyengir mendengar keluhan Mingyu. Saat mereka asik mengobrol, si wanita yang menjadi bahas omongan dan keramaian disana, berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan teman temannya

"Hallo" sapanya. Jungkook dan kawan kawannya menengok ke arah wanita itu.

"Hallo perkenalkan namaku Chungha. dan aku perwakilan Juliard untuk pertukaran pelajar kali ini" kata Chungha. Baru saja Jungkook akan menanggapi

"Ah, Taehyungie, apa kabar? senang sekali rasanya bisa bertemu Taehyungie" kata Chungha sambil memeluk lengan Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya melihat bagaimana chungha memeluk lengan taehyung dan mencium taehyung sekarang. Jungkook memandang mereka sedih dengan air mata yang sudah di ujung matanya. akhirnya Jungkook pergi darisana. Mingyu dan yang lainnya memandang Jungkook khawathir. sedangkan taehyung masih terkaget melihatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Hallo, adakah yang menunggu fic ini? Maaf karena aku lama banget updatenya. Aku sibuk banget dengan presentasi presentasi dari dosen hikseu :" dan lupa sama alur cerita ini. Jadi aku nge blank, dan ini maaf banget kalo singkat. Nanti aku usahain bakalan buat yang lebih panjang lagi next chapnya. Gomawo ^^


	6. last chap

My Cookies

.

.

.

VKook

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

..

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas melihat Jungkook yang uring uringan selama tiga hari ini. dan sekarang harus melihat kelinci gembul itu berguling guling di ranjangnya dan mengerang kesal dan masih terlihat dalam mood uring uringan yang tinggi/?

Seokjin hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat Jungkook uring uringan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Taehyung dan Jungkook belum bersama sama lagi bermain sejak kedatangan Chungha. Sudah tiga hari sejak kedatangan Chungha dan sudah tiga hari ini juga Jungkook hanya bisa melihat Taehyung dari jauh. Sempat Jungkook berfikir kalau dulu dia dijadikan pengganti Chungha dan dia sekarang saat Chungha sudah datang dia dilupakan. Namun melihat tatapan Taehyung padanya waktu mereka berpapasan, tiba tiba Jungkook yakin jika Taehyung masih mencintai Jungkook.

"Berhenti uring uringan Kookie" kata Yoongi kesal

"Ish hyung tidak mengerti perasaanku" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus

"Tidak mengerti bagaimana sih Kook?" kata yoongi sewot. Jungkook berhenti berguling guling dan duduk sambil mencebikkan bibirnya

"Hyung kan belum pernah merasakan sepertiku~ habisnya biasanya kan hyung yang di cintai sampai mati sama Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendelik dan melempar Jungkook dengan bantal yang dipeluknya. Jungkook merenggut terkena lemparan bantal Yoongi. Sementara Seokjin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan saudaranya itu

"Kau harus Move on dari dia Kook" kata Yoongi. Jungkook makin mencebikkan bibirnya

"Susah hyung." Kata Jungkook

"Harus bisa" kata Yoongi. Jungkook merenggut

"Susah Yoongi hyung yang manis, coba saja hyung disuruh move on dari Jimin hyung memangnya bisa" kata Jungkook kesal. Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri lalu melempar Jungkook lagi dengan bantal yang ada di pangkuan Seokjin

"yah yah yah Kelinci gembul, kita ini sedang membicarakan kau dengan alien itu. Bukan aku dengan Jimin. Kau ini semakin lama dengan alien itu semakin berani ya" kata Yoongi. Jungkook merenggut

"Ish Yoongi hyunggg~~" keluh Jungkook. Yoongi hanya melengos

"Sudah sudah. Kalian ini benar benar ya" kata Seokjin sambil geleng geleng

"Lagian Yoongi hyungnya" kata Jungkook, Yoongi memelototi Jungkook dengan mata sipitnya

"yah yah yah kenapa aku eoh. Ini kan masalahmu" kata Yoongi.

"sudah sudah astaga kalian berdua ini ya, kapan sih dewasanya. Ck ck" Kata Seokjin. Yoongi dan Jungkook menunduk seperti anak kecil yang di marahi orangtuanya.

"Kata kata Yoongi juga benar Jungkook, kau harus move on dari Taehyung." Kata Seokjin. Jungkook mendongak dan melihat Seokjin sayu

"Hyunggg~~" kata Jungkook

"Tapi Kookie bisa lihat sendiri kan kenyataannya bagaimana" kata Seokjin. Jungkook menunduk lagi dan memainkan tangannya. Seokjin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan.

"Hyung, Kookie yakin kok kalau Taetae hyung suka sama Kookie. Hyung bisa tanya saja pada Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"kenapa kookie bisa yakin?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook memandang Seokjin dengan yakin

"Karena Kookie bisa lihat dari mata Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook. Seokjin menghela nafas. Yoongi hanya diam memandang kedua saudaranya

"baik. Kalau dia memang sayang sama Kookie, dia pasti akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Chungha kan. Kalau begitu dua minggu ya Kookie" kata Seokjin.

"hyung kasih waktu dua minggu untuk Taehyung" kata Seokjin. Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Assaaaa.. tentu saja hyungieeee, Kookie yakin sebelum dua minggu Taetae hyung pasti sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya" kata Jungkook senang. Seokjin dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat senyum lebar Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mendesah jengah melihat Taehyung yang daritadi mengendap di dalam apartemennya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini" kata Jimin

"kau tega sekali padaku bantet. Aku sedang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari nenek sihir" kata Taehyung. Jimin mendelik dan melempar Taehyung dengan bantalan sofa di sampingnya.

"Sialan" umpat Taehyung

"Lagian kau sih lagak sekali jadi orang. Ini baru Chungha. Bagaimana jika Hocheol juga muncul"kata Jimin.

"Aku bertemu Hocheol" kata Taehyung. Jimin memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung

"kau bertemu Hocheol?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk

"dua minggu yang lalu saat aku mau membeli kue buat Kookie, aku bertemu dengannya di toko kue. Dia bersama pria lain namanya Inho. Tunangannya." Kata Taehyung. Jimin diam mendengarkan

"Kami berbicara dan dia sudah meluruskan masalah kami dan aku juga sudah memaafkannya. Dia bilang, ayah kandungnya datang. Dan membawanya ke Amerika karena eommanya yang butuh perawatan, jadi malam itu juga mereka berangkat ke Amerika dan anak buah ayahnya mengurus kepindahannya. Dia kehilangan semua kontak teman temannya di Korea dan setahun kemudia dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hyung dan Sungmin hyung. Lalu darisana dia baru dapat kontak yang lain, dan kebetulan aku sudah mengganti kontakku. Dan saat dapat kontak baruku dari Mark, dia bilang dia takut untuk berkomunikasi denganku. Dan dia akhirnya minta maaf" kata Taehyung

"Dan kau memaafkannya?" tanay Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk

"ya, tentu saja. Dia hanya masa lalu. Dan sudah menjadikan pengalaman baru bagiku. Dan lagipula, aku punya masa depan dengan kelinci favoritku" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Jimin kembali melemparkan bantal pada Taehyung

"Jijik Tae kau seperti ahjusshi mesum. pedo" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendengus dan melempar kembali bantalnya pada Jimin

"Kau lebih seperti pedo bantet. Lihat saja kau mengincar Yoongi hyung yang pendek, putih, bergummy smile dan cempreng. Lebih seperti bocah" kata Taehyung. Jimin mendelik dan mendengus lelah meladeni ucapan Taehyung.

"Jadi, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Jungkook?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum teduh

"Siapa yang tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan kelinci gembul itu" kata Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum, senang melihat sahabatnya akhirnya membuka diri dan menemukan orang yang tepat.

"yah Tae, kau mau aku bantu dari masalahmu dengan Chungha apa tidak?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung memandang Jimin bingung

"kau punya jalan keluarnya?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk

"kau harus memberikanku tiket jalan jalanke Paris bersama Yoongi hyung dan menanggung semua akomodasi dan hotelnya eoh" kata Jimin. Taehyung mendesah jengah

"Bawel bantet. Lebih baik cepat beritahu aku" kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus

"Kau tahu Son Hyun Woo?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung menggeleng. Jimin mendecak malas

"Kau tahu Wendy sunbae kan?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk

"Hyunwoo itu kakak wendy sunbae. Dan dia adalah tunangan Chungha" kata Jimin. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya

"kau serius Jim?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk.

"dua hari yang lalu saat menunggu Yoongi hyung, aku mendengar Wendy sunbae sedang curhat dengan Seulgi sunbae. Jadi, Wendy sunbae tidak suka dengan Chungha karena menempelimu sementara dia sudah bertunangan dengan kakaknya. Dan dia juga tidak suka dengan Chungha dari awal. Tapi Hyunwoo sunbae sudah menyukai Chungha dari lama dan mereka akhirnya bertunangan karena masalah perusahaan. Jadi perusahaan keluarga Chungha sedang mengalami krisis. Hyunwoo sunbae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menawarkan bantuan tapi dia ingin Chungha menikah dengannya" kata Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan Jimin dan menyusun rencana di otak aliennya

"tapi, jangan senang dulu Tae. Nyonya Son dan Wendy sunbae kan tidak menyukai Chungha. Mereka ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini. dan bisa jadi Wendy sunbae memanfaatkan ini dengan mengatakan pada Hyunwoo sunbae" kata Jimin. Taehyung terdiam.

"Yak, makanya ku bilang kau harus mentraktirku holiday dengan Yoongi hyung karena aku punya jalan keluarnya" kata Jimin tersenyum hingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya menghilang.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Chan hyung dan dia mengenal Hyunwoo sunbae, lalu aku menjelaskan masalahmu dan chungha, dan dia akan membantumu mendapatkan kontak pribadi Hyunwoo sunbae karena perusahaan Chan hyung yang di Amerika bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Hyunwoo sunbae" kata Jimin. Taehyung memeluk Jimin dengan erat

"Terima kasih pabbo Jimin" kata taehyung.

"yak brengsek kau alien" kata Jimin, namun dia tertawa dan balik memeluk Taehyung. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukannya

"Jijik tae kalau kau memelukku sperti itu di depan Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Taehyung hanya terkekeh

"ah jim, kau malu malu sekali, kan kita sudah sering lebih dari peluk peluk" kata Taehyung

"jijik alien!" Kata Jimin kesal. Taehyung hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Jimin melihat handphonennya dan bergegas mengambil jaket juga kunci mobilnya.

"Kau masih ingin disini? Aku mau menjemput Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk

"yah yah yah Jimin, kau itu dengan Yoongi hyung sudah jadian apa belum sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin terkekeh

"menurutmu?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung mendengus

"brengsek kau bantet" kata Taehyung kesal

"kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan Jungkook sampai tidak menyadarinya" kata Jimin

"hey Tae, yoongi hyung mau menginap disini, bukannya aku mengusirmu tapi, kalau Yoongi hyung sudah disini dan bertemu denganmu, aku tidak yakin kau bebas dari mulut manisnya" kata Jimin sambil menyeringai. Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

"Aku bingung denganmu Jimin, kau masokis atau psikopat bisa betah dengan Yoongi hyung" kata Taehyung. Jimin hanya terkekh geli mendengarnya

"sudahlah, aku harus berangkat sekarang sebelum yang mulia marah marah, dan Tae aku saran kalau lebih baik kau menunggu Yoongi hyung dan berbicara baik baik dengannya. Lagipula kita sudah punya jalan keluarnya ini" kata Jimin lalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Yoongi dan Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Jimin. Setelah menjemput Yoongi tadi, mereka mampir ke kafe dan membeli cheesecake kesukaan Yoongi, juga ayam goreng, pizza dan cola untuk mereka makan nanti. Dan yoongi menyerengitkan keningnya melihat Jimin juga membeli hamburger

"Taehyung di apartemenmu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"dia bersembunyi dari Chungha, katanya ini hri libur dan Chungha sudah ada di rumahnya pagi pagi lalu dia kabur lewat pintu belakang dan lari sampai apartemenku" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus geli

"Dia frustasi juga hyung. Setiap hari dia mengumpat di apartemenku, untung saja belum ketahuan oleh Chungha. Mungkin jika ketahuan, dia harus mengumpat dirumahmu hyung" kata Jimin. Yoong mendengus. Jimin hanya terkekeh saja dan mengusak kepala Yoongi

"kau harus percaya pada Tae hyung, dia mati matian mencari jalankeluar" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin penasaran

"Dia benar benar suka Kookie?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"100% suka Jungkook" kata Jimin yakin

"Kau tahu kalau Chungha itu tunangan dari Hyunwoo sunbae?" tanya Jimin.

"Son Hyun Woo? Atau Lee Hyun Woo?" tanya Yoongi

"Son Hyun Woo" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Ah, mwoya? Dia kakak ipar Wendy?" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"wah daebak, dia masih berani menggoda Taehyung disaat ada Wendy?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh

"Wendy sunbae tidak suka dengan Chungha. Hyung ingat saat aku menunggu hyung beberapa hari yang lalu? Aku mendengar Wendy sunbae bercerita pada Seulgi sunbae. Jadi, Wendy sunbae tidak suka dengan Chungha karena menempeli Taehyung sementara dia sudah bertunangan dengan kakaknya. Dan dia juga tidak suka dengan Chungha dari awal. Tapi Hyunwoo sunbae sudah menyukai Chungha dari lama dan mereka akhirnya bertunangan karena masalah perusahaan. Jadi perusahaan keluarga Chungha sedang mengalami krisis. Hyunwoo sunbae memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menawarkan bantuan tapi dia ingin Chungha menikah dengannya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"rumit" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh melihat raut wajah Yoongi.

'menggemaskan' batinnya.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi

"Sebelum Wendy sunbae melaporkan hal yang tidak tidak pada Hyunwoo sunbae, Taehyung akan meminta kerja sama Hyunwoo sunbae untuk menarik Chungha ke Amerika. Hyunwoo sunbae kan pasti setuju untuk menjauhkan Chungha dari Taehyung. Nah aku kasih tahu sesuatu tapi hyung jangan bilang Taehyung. Wendy sunbae kan gemas sekali dengan Jungkook, dan dia sudah pasti akan dengan senang hati membantu menjauhkan Chungha dari Taehyung. Tapi aku tidak memberitahu Taehyung hal itu" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"as you want it right?" kata Jimin. Yoongi kembali mengangguk

"ya, biarkan saja si alien itu usaha sendiri bilang pada Hyunwoo sunbae" kata Yoongi tersenyum senang. Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau dia berhasil, dia harus mentraktir kita holiday ke Paris. Kita berdua" kata Jimin. Yoongi memekik

"Jimin! Saranghae" kata Yoongi dengan aegyonya dan memeluk lengan Jimin. Jimin terkekeh dan sebelah tangannya mengusak kepala yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki sekolah dengan senyum lebarnya. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di apartemen Jimin dan sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak dia menghubungi Hyunwoo, dan Hyunwoo bilang dia akan ke Korea secepatnya. Dan entah Taehyung harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, Wendy dengan senang hati membantu Taehyung dengan imbalan tidak boleh membuat Jungkook menangis. taehyung bahagia sekali. Dan juga dia senang karena Wendy ternyata galak dan Chungha takut dengan Wendy, jadi sedari kemarin dia menarik Jungkook dan berjalan di sektiar Wendy juga yoongi. Dan dia baru tahu jika Chungha juga takut dengan Yoongi, kalau begitu dari kemarin kemarin dia berkeliaran di sekitar Yoongi dan juga Wendy sambil menggandeng gandeng Jungkook

"Taehyung oppa~" panggil Chungha. Senyum Taehyung menghilang melihat Chungha berjalan ke arahnya.

'ini masih pagi ya Tuhan' batin Taehyung

"taehyung oppa selamat pagi" kata Chungha. Taehyung hanya melengos speerti biasa.

"Taehyung oppa sudah sarapan?"tanya Chungha lagi. Namun Taehyung hanya mengabaikan.

"KOOKIE!" panggil Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook datang bersama Yoongi dan Seokjin. Taehyung segera berlari meninggalkan Chungha yang menatap kesal. Chungha sih mau mau saja menghampiri Taehyung juga, tapi disana ada Yoongi. Dia mana berani sama Yoongi. Bisa bisa dia dibuat malu satu sekolahan dan membuat malu nama Juliard. Akhirnya Chungha pergi darisana.

"Taetae Hyung~" Kata Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. Taehyung berdiri di hadapan Jungkook.

"Selamat pagi Kookie, Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung" kata Taehyung

"Pagi Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook

"Kookie sudah sarapan?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"sudah taetae hyung" kata Jungkook.

"baguslah" kata Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook

"ehem ehem" Yoongi berdehem menyadarkan pasangan itu. Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yoongi hyung bilang saja iri" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendelik

"yak yak kelinci gembul! Mau kutinggal biar si Chungha itu dekat dekat dengan Taehyung terus kau tidak bisa berdua dengan alien ini hah?" kata Yoongi kesal. Jungkook merenggut

"Biarin, masih ada Wendy noona" kata Jungkook

"Ok. Awas saja ya Kookie" kata Yoongi kesal. Lalu melangkah ke kelasnya sambil menghenatk hentakkan kakinya kesal. Semua siswa siswi disana ada yang memekik gemas dan memandang kaget Yoongi

"sejak dia berpacaran dengan Jimin dia jadi berubah begitu" Kata Seokjin sambil geleng geleng

"Sudah ya. Hyung kekelas dulu" kata Seokjin lalu melangkah pergi kekelasnya menghampiri Yoongi. Jungkook dan Taehyung berpandangan lalu terkekeh dan melangkah kekelas Jungkook bersama sama.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Taehyung sedang menunggu Jungkook. Dia berencana mengantar Jungkook pulang tapi sebelumnya akan membeli jelly jelly kesukaan Jungkook dulu. Sedang asik memainkan handphonenya sambil menunggu Jungkook, ada Chungha yang sudah mengagndeng lengannya

"Taehyung Oppa~~" katanya. Taehyung mendengus dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Chungha

"apa sih Chungha, sana pergi" kata Taehyung. Chungha tetap keukeuh menggelayuti Taehyung, hingga sebuah suara memanggil Chungha dari belakang

"Chungha" Chungha menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya, di hadapannya ada tunangannya berdiri dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"H-Hyu-Hyunwoo Oppa?" panggil Chungha kaget.

"Taetae hyung" kata Jungkook sambil menepuk pundah Taehyung, di belakang Jungkook ada Yoongi dan juga Seokjin. Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Jungkook kea rah Hyunwoo bersamanya

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyunwoo hyung, aku Kim Taehyung yang menghubungimu kemarin" kata Taehyung. Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil

"ya, aku mengenalmu Taehyung. Kakak sepupumu, Kim Joongin bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku dan aku juga kenal, Jungkook kan? Adiknya Seokjin. Aku kenal dengan Seokjin" kata Hyunwoo. Taehyung mengangguk dan Jungkook memandang bingung keduanya

"ung, jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jungkook. Hyunwoo tersenyum

"tidak apa apa Jungkook. Maaf jika Chungha mengganggu waktumu dengan Taehyung" kata Hyunwoo

"ayo kembali Chungha" kata Hyunwoo. Chungha menggeleng

"Tidak mau oppa" kata Chungha. Hyunwoo menghela nafas

"Hyunwoo oppa" kata suara wanita dari belakang Seokjin dan Yoongi

"wendy" kata Hyunwoo

"Oppa mau menjemput Chungha?" tanya Wendy. Hyunwoo mengangguk

"baguslah oppa, bawa dia jauh jauh darisini" kata Wendy ketus. Hyunwoo menghela nafas

"Chungha" panggil Hyunwoo

"aku tidak mau oppa" kata Chungha

"Yak! Kau harusnya ikut Hyunwoo oppa, jangan mengganggu Taehyung dan Kookie disini. Taehyung sudah tidak suka lagi denganmu. Harusnya kau bersyukur Hyunwoo oppa mau membantu keluargamu supaya kau tidak jatuh miskin, dan bersyukur Hyunwoo oppa mau denganmu yang sudah menjual diri" kata Wendy

"Wendy!" seru Hyunwoo. Wendy mendengus

"Ish, oppa aku hanay berbicara kenyataan. Ya sudah aku juga sudah tidak mau mengurus dia lagi. Ayo Seuklgi, Joy. Kami duluan ya, Yoongi oppa, Seokjin oppa, Taehyung, Kookie" kata Wendy lalu pergi dengan teman temannya.

"Chungha?" panggil Hyunwoo lembut. Chungha hanay diam. Hyunwoo menghela nafasnya.

"baik. Aku tidak akan menarik investasiku pada perusahaanmu dan akan membatalkan pertunangan kita" kata Hyunwoo. Taehyung sudah harap harap cemas

"Tapi kau tetap harus kembali ke Amerika, menyelesaikan sekolahmu di Juliard, kuliah dan bekerja. Jangan ganggu Taehyung lagi. Dia sudah bahagia disini dengan Jungkook, dank au harus belajar menerima konsekuensi dari kesalahanmu yang lalu meninggalkan Taehyung" kata Hyunwoo dengan sedih.

"jangan egois Chungha. Aku juga tidak akan egois memaksamu menikah denganku" kata Hyunwoo. Chungha menangis.

"Oppa hiks" isaknya sambil berlari memeluk Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo memeluk Chungha dan mengusap kepalanya

"uljima" kata Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo memandang Seokjin, yoongi, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak enak

"Kami pulang dulu" kata Hyunwoo sambil membawa Chungha pulang. Taehyung dan yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang Hyunwoo dan Chungha

"wow, ini seperti drama drama yang suka di tonton eomma" kata Yoongi. Seokjin mengangguk. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan

"yak yak yak! Sudah jangan bahagia dulu" kata Yoongi. Jungkook menatap Yoongi kesal

"Hyung bilang saja iri kan mau ketemu sama Jimin hyung juga" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendengus hampir saja dia akan membalas jungkook, kalau tidak ada sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya dan pipinya menerima sebuah kecupan.

"JIMIN!" Seru Yoongi lalu menginjak kaki Jimin

"aduh sakit hyung, galak sekali sih" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus namun tetap membiarkan tangan JImin merangkul pundaknya. Namjoon berdiri di samping Seokjin danikut tertawa melihat Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung jangan galak galak, gimana kalau Jimin hyung bosen, terus cari yang lain terus ninggalin Yoongi hyung. Emangnya Yoongi hyung bisa move on entar" kata Jungkook. Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Yak kelinci gembul. Awas ya! Tidak akan aku restui dengan Taehyung pokoknya! Tidak akan! Akan aku jelek jelekkan Taehyung di hadapan appa! Appa kan percaya denganku." Kata Yoongi kesal, lalu menarik tangan jimin untuk pergi dari sana. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya

"YAK! YOONGI HYUNG JANGAANNNNNN AAAHH JANGAN JELEK JELEKKIN TAETAE HYUNG!" seru Jungkook kesal. Seokjin tertawa melihatnya

"Sudah sudah Jungkook, Yoongi kan hanya bercanda. Jangan percaya. Dia hanya kesal." Kata Seokjin

"Tapi kan hyung"keluh Jungkook

"Percaya dengan hyung" kata Seokjin. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah. Taehyunghanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka dan Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyunngggg" kata Jungkook ketika memasuki kamar Yoongi. Si pemilik kamar sedang bergulung di pelukan kekasihnya dan seluruh badan mereka diselimuti selimut putih Yoongi. Tidak tidak, mereka tidak habis ena ena. Hanya saja, Yoongi itu kan cinta tidur dan kebetulan Jimin datang dan Yoongi minta dinyanyikan lullaby dan meminta Jimin mengusap kepalanya karena Yoongi ingin tidur siang dan akhirnya disini lah Yoongi lalu karena terlalu asik, Jimin jadi ikut ketiduran dan disinilah mereka berdua tidur di ranjang Yoongi. Jungkook hanya memandangi kedua hyungnya itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Yoongi hyungggg Yoongi hyung Yoongi Yoongi" kata Jungkook. Yoongi diam tidak bergerak. Malah Jimin yang mulai terganggu

"Jungkook?"panggil Jimin

"Jimin hyung, ppali bangunkan Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook. Jimin menyerengitkan keningnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin

"Bangunkan Yoongi hyung ppali ppali, Yoongi hyungharus bantu Kookie" kata Jungkook. Jimin menyerengit. Yoongi mulai gelisah dari tidurnya mendengar keributan Jungkook

"Hyung hyung ppali ppali bangun bantu Kookie" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendesah kesal

"Diam Jungkook aku ngantuk" kata Yoongi sambil melesakkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan hangat Jimin

"hyunggg hyunggg" rajuk Jungkook. Yoongi mendecak, mengusap matanya dan duduk. Jimin juga ikut duduk di sampingnya

"Hyunggg, Kookie mau pergi dengan taetae hyung tapi appa sudah pulang, Kookie tidak berani bilang. Jinnie hyung sedang pergi dengan Namjoon hyung. Bantu Kookie bilang pada appa. Lalu bantu Kookie pilihkan baju" kata Jungkook. Yoongi mendecak

"Jungkook, kau membangunkanku karena hal ini?" kata Yoongi tidak percaya. Jimin hanya terkekeh. Jungkook mengangguk polos

"aarrgghhh dasar kelinci gembul. Bilang pada Taehyung dia harus menambah jatah holidayku dengan Jimin dari Paris ke Roma" kata Yoongi kesal sambil berdiri dankeluar dari kamarnya. Jungkook hanya nyengir dan mengikuti Yoongi. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan saudaranya itu.

Jungkook di ajak kencan oleh Taehyung malam ini. dan dia tidak tahu jika appanya sudah kembali. Jungkook kelabakan masalahny appanya ini setuju setuju saja sih Jungkook dengan Taehyung tapi Jungkook tidak boleh keluar dari rumah berdua saja bersama Taehyung. Nah akhirnya Jungkook minta bantuan Yoongi. Dan Yoongi yang dalam mood buruk hanya membawa pakaian yang akan Jungkook pakai untuk kencan nanti dan menyeret Jimin juga Jungkook ke bawah

"appa eomma Yoongi dan Kookie pergi dulu dengan Jiminie" kata Yoongi

"mau kemana Yoongi" tanya sang appa

"Mau nonton appa, ada film baru katanya" kata Yoongi

"loh? Beritiga saja? Memangnya Kookie tidak jadi nyamuk?" tanya sang eomma

"yang ada Yoongi yang jadi nyamuk eomma, mereka berdua mau nonton film kartun baru" kata Yoongi dengan wajah malas yang dibuat buat. Tidak di buat buat juga sih, tapi emang wajah Yoongi yang emang sudah begitu dari awal. Appa dan eomma mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang malam malam ya. Jimin, appa titip dua bungsu kesayangan appa iniya" kata appa. Jimin mengangguk

"Beres abeoji, Jimin antar sampai rumah dengan selamat sebelum jam tidur Jungkook" kata Jimin. Appa hanya tertawa. Lalu mereka pamit pergi.

.

.

"Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung memang yang terbaik" kata Jungkook. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka sekarang berada di jalan menuju restaurant tujuan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Ingat ya Kook, holidanya double!" kata yoongi. Jungkook nyengir

"siap Yoongi hyung sayang." Kata Jungkook. Yoongi hanya memutar bolamatanya malas. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah bungsu bersaudara itu.

Tak lama mereka sampai di restaurant. Jimin keluar dari dalam mobil dan Jungkook mengganti bajunya. Lalu dua bersaudara itu keluar

"Nanti, jangan pulang dengan Taehyung. Kalau appa lihat, bahaya. Nanti hyung jemput jam setengah sepuluh" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk. Lalu wajahnya berubah cerah melihat Taehyung yang menghampirinya

"taetae hyunggg" kata Jungkook lalu menghampiri Taehyung. Yoongi menghela nafas dan masuk ke mobil. Jimin hanya terkekeh dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum memberin kode pada Taehyung dan Jimin dan Yoongi pun pergi darisana.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di lantai dua restaurant. Taehyung sudah menyewa lantai dua restaurant sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua. Candle light dinner hanya berdua. Mereka mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu makanan datang. Setelah makanan datang, mereka berkonsentrasi pada makanan mereka sambil sesekali bercanda. Setelah main course selesai disantap, keluarnya sebuah telur yang terbuat dari coklat.

"ini dessert?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook menganggul lucu.

"Lucu telur dinosaurus. Hihi" kata Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook mengambil palu yang memang disediakan untuk meretakkan telur itu, lalu Jungkook memukulnya. Dan saat dibuka, ternyata disana ada cake kecil, dan di atasnya ada satu scopp eskrim vanilla kesukaan Jungkook, di atas es krim vanilla itu ada papan coklat kecil yang berisi tulisan

'hey Jungkook, be Mine?'

Yang dibuat dengan jelly jelly kesukaan Jungkook. Jungkook bengong melihatnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Takut Jungkook tidak suka. Jungkook mengambil remahan coklat yang hancur dan menyusun membuat kata

'yep' di pinggir piringnya.

Taehyung cengo. Jungkook tertawa melihatnya. Lalu setelah beberapa lama Taehyung tersenyum senang, menghampiri Jungkook dan memeluknya

"Be mine Kookie?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook

"ofc taetae hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh, menyatukan kening dan hidung mereka, menggesek gesekkan hidung mereka.

"I love you" kata Taehyung

"love you too"kata Jungkook.

.

.

.

END

.

..

a/n: akhirnyaaaa ini selesai jugaaa. Hehe, thanks to dance practice special Halloween dari BTS. Kookienya asdfghjkl membuat banyak ide ide VKook berkeliaran hehe..


End file.
